Kingdom Hearts: Awakening/Preview
Just a story tidbit. Don't exactly know how or when I'll get the whole story up one day... Anyway, here we are. Darkness of the Truth Allen stood on the crooked ground, water droplets splashing on his cold face. His body rose periodically; he was exhausted. Golbez's deep voice resonated within the air. "Just give up. You two have no chance.. You cannot defeat me." Allen looked toward Ceodore, his comrad, and the two nodded. They brandished their swords, and Allen charged towards Golbez. He swung his sword with as much force as his cut and bruised arms could muster. Golbez's hand grew in light as Allen rapidly approached, and a fireball approached in Golbez's hand. He flung it at Allen, and he screamed at the heat flying toward him. Suddenly, Ceodore was in front of him, smashing the fire ball with his shield. The force sent Ceo flying toward a wall, and as his shield shattered into flames, he hit the wall and fell unconscious. Allen landed on the floor. He ran toward Golbez, smashing his sword against his armor. The armor was ebony black, and extremely hard; if it wasn't for Allen's speed, Golbez would catch him. The little notches Waterborn made on the jet black armor had no effect on Golbez. Turning around, the tall man in black smacked Allen with the force of a freight train. Allen slid upon the wall next to Ceodore, and couldn't find the strength to get up. Golbez seemed irritated. "Now, it is time for you to die. Feel my power, and rue this day..." He flew his hands up to the damp, dark ceiling of the Red Moon. The ceiling started to crack, and it suddenly broke upon him. Little rocks and debris fell on the unfazed man. From his horned helmet came these words... "I call upon you, eternal destroyer.. Come, and smite these fools... Come, meteor!" Allen's heart froze. He looked toward the hole in the sky, and saw what looked the sun falling toward him. The giant rock was brown and in flames, and as it fell upon the moon, the surface cracked and the meteor broke into pieces. It all happened so fast... Allen was suddenly picked up by Ceodore (he had no idea how his comrade managed the energy to get up) and the two tackled Golbez. The meteor broke upon the inner cave, crushing the moon and taking Golbez in the way of the two. As the Moon disintegrated, the three found themselves falling a short distance back to Baron. Somehow, the Moon wasn't very far from Baron's surface. This doesn't mean they weren't hurt. Upon impact, Allen felt as if all his bones were breaking; he knew it was worse for Ceodore and Golbez, who were hurt much more than he was (Golbez was on fire!). Allen was on the ground, watching as the firey rocks fell upon the planet. He closed his eyes, waiting for the end to come. Category:Stories